Typically, the operators of some vehicles are equipped with radio units, for example RFID transponders such as those used for the payment of toll charges according to the Californian FasTrak® system. These radio units may be used to recharge an electric (or hybrid) vehicle via a charging assembly. However, in this case, no unequivocal assignment is assured between the vehicle recharged by the assembly on the one hand, and a payment account referenced in the radio unit of the user in a central system, on the other, since the relationship only exists between the assembly and the user. Thus, for example, a different vehicle could be recharged at the cost of the user, or a user could be asked to pay for recharging a different vehicle.